


【锤基】Out of the Night

by guona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 惊天营救/夜班经理au
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 言小ooc。大量拉灯。  
> 没有双强，只有梨花带雨洛小基跟醋桶弃夫丁大锤。  
> 文中出现的国家与地名均与现实无关。

01

他知道这个黑发男人的秘密。

在鹅毛大雪中，马特蒙峰尖锐陡峭的山峰依然明显可见，在应该逐渐转暖的三月尾，这应该是策马特的最后一场大雪。一个身形魁梧的男人忽然出现在雪中的直升机停机坪中，他朝正前方巍然的建筑物走去。  
“Meisters Hotel――欢迎您的莅临。”  
接待柜台的女士神情闪过一丝慌乱，她并没有收到有客人搭直升机降落抵达的讯息，但她很快就把对这名客人凭空出现的诧异掩藏起来。  
“请问您是？”  
“我没有预约。”  
男人手插裤兜，漫不在乎地说。在这样的雪天，男人奇怪地只穿了件稍微厚重的外套。  
“很抱歉，”柜台接待员有礼但缺乏歉意地说，“本旅馆只接受有预约的客人。”  
麦斯特旅馆Meisters Hotel位在瑞士策马特山区的某处山坳，在雪季只能靠直升机进出，位置隐密偏僻地点偏僻，索价高昂，住宿者非富即贵，一般滑雪观光客不会也无法入住于此。  
“我没有预约――”男人笑着重复一遍。他晃了一下头，雪水沾湿了他金色的发梢。“但我的朋友葛利高里麦列霍夫有，听说他在这里有一间固定保留的房间。”  
柜台接待员立刻变了脸色，“是、是的！请您稍等我一下，我马上请经理过来。”  
她拿起话筒后很快又挂下，然后走到柜台外态度恭敬地对男人说：“我们Boss想要见您。”  
另一名旅馆员工走过来，十分礼貌地替金发男人引路，”请您往这边走。”  
男子被带到旅馆老板的办公室，他一走进办公室，对方立刻起身。  
“终于见到你了。”  
对方美丽姣好的脸上露出得体的笑容，鱼尾长裙下的双腿优雅摆动，拉近了彼此的距离。  
“久仰大名，雷神。”  
她朝男人伸出手，在男子回握的瞬间，笑意终于不再停留在表面而是晕到了眼角。  
“我是伊丽莎白科尔夫。”  
她不算年轻，是坐拥一栋旅馆也不奇怪的年纪，但也算是风华正茂，气质逼人。  
旅馆老板继续轻笑，“我真是太荣幸了。听说像我这样付钱的雇主，到最后任务完成都无法见到雷神本人。”  
男人是在佣兵界有雷神之称的著名佣兵，个人身手非凡，团队合作无间，再困难的任务也替雇主能够完成。  
“叫我索尔就可以了。”男人说，"我倒宁可每个金主看到我本人就爽快付钱，而不是冒着被几十把突击步枪指着或是撑过十几波爆炸才能收到钱。而且我家的中介人休产假去了，我只好自己来了。”他耸耸肩。  
“产假？”  
“对，她正在待产，待产休假中。佣兵业也是要遵守劳动准则的――没办法，时代趋势。”金发佣兵一付认真的口吻说。  
明明就是因为这次的雇主开出的条件之一包括要先见雷神一面，和他当面洽谈。而这一面将伴随第一笔佣金  
伊丽莎白笑着点头，“是的，我深有体悟。”  
雷神团队的对外联络人同时也是中介人的Lady Sif，以美貌和飒爽的性格闻名，和雷神不一样，见过她的人不少。  
“我家中介人还说，我最好常到一些很冷的地方，让头脑冷静冷静。”  
传说中的佣兵并不沉默寡言，反而意外的多话。  
这时，门外响起敲门声。  
“请进。”  
门打开后进来一位身材劲瘦修长的年轻男子，一头黑发整齐服贴地往后梳，不紧不松的西装顺着身型展露出他的一丝不苟与专业形象。  
西装男子用悦耳优雅的英国腔说：“对不起，我来迟了。”  
伊丽莎白说了声没关系后，替佣兵和男子引荐彼此。  
“这是乔纳森，我的旅馆经理。”  
黑发男子转向金发佣兵，开口说：“您好，我是麦斯特旅馆的夜班经理，乔纳森派恩。”  
索尔面对面地看着他，唇角挂起若有似无的微笑，然后点头。  
“您也好，洛基――乔纳森潘恩先生，夜班经理。”  
旅馆经理脸色瞬间一白，菲薄的嘴唇抿成了一条直线。  
丹尼――伊丽莎白再度开口，道出一个人名，“如同委托中所提，我想请你去帮我救出我的侄子丹尼，一个十岁男孩，他的双亲都去世了，由我这个做姑姑抚养他。昨天丹尼在上学路上被一群匪徒绑架带走了，我希望你能替我帮他从绑架犯手中拯救出来。”她眉宇紧纠，“索尔，你喜欢孩子吗？你有孩子吗？”  
伊丽莎白自己停顿下来。  
“噢，你刚才说了你的孩子要出生了？”  
“妳误会了，”索尔笑了一声，“那不是我的孩子，我没那么不幸或者该说幸运，获得青睐成为那个将出生孩子的父亲。”他语气一转，眼波飘往某处。“事实上，我比较喜欢男人，特别是高挑漂亮的男人。”  
“那还真是――”伊丽莎白忽然语滞，从见到金发佣兵时就出现在眼睛的光顿时消失，“从外表看不出来呢，我替广大女性同胞感到遗憾。”  
“外表确实会误导人。光看妳的外表，妳也不像是掌管这种大旅馆的老板，更像是小国独裁君王的美艳后宫。”  
“真是谢谢你的盛赞了。”她不带一丝温度地说，然后她转向黑发的旅馆经理，“乔纳森，今天也是夜班吗？”  
“总是如此，老板。”  
伊丽莎白再度转头对雷神说：“有关任务细节，丹尼和绑匪的目的等等，会由乔纳森替我向你解释。”  
“That’s good.”  
佣兵咧开嘴笑了，他忽然夸张地耸动肩膀，“我自己翻过山走来你们旅馆，我开始感到有点冷了。不介意借我一个房间冲个热水澡吧？”  
“在这样的雪夜里空手徒步翻越雪山？！噢，我的天哪！”她惊呼，“你真是不同于常人。”难怪他们没有收到直升机起降的通报，不愧是传说中的佣兵。  
她浮起形式化的微笑。  
“已经很晚了，请你今夜务必在本旅馆留宿一晚，我的经理会为你妥善安排。请好好享受麦斯特旅馆的服务，相信一定不会令你失望。”

tbc

旧情人相见，今晚吃经理！（别相信）


	2. Chapter 2

rape預警

02

房间在门打开的瞬间亮了起来，温文儒雅的旅馆经理忽然溢出杀气，猛地出手扣住金发佣兵的脖子，在脖子将被勒紧前，佣兵抓住他的手臂，要把黑发经理往前摔投出去，但被对方一个侧转闪过，他像猎豹一样矫捷地着地之后，很快再度跃起，捏着拳头挥向金发男人头部。佣兵没闪过，踉跄了一下，却又在黑发男子经过他身侧、意图逃走时，一把逮住了人，抓着对方狠狠按上墙壁。  
经理痛呜了一声。  
“你不给我一个解释吗？”索尔带着满满的忿怒问。  
洛基摇头般偏了一下脸，却朝箝制他的人踢出一脚，索尔反而抓住他的脚，用劲往下一拉，把他整个人拖倒在地板，两人在地上扭打成一团。  
索尔捉起洛基的两手手腕压在地板。洛基用膝盖奋力顶撞佣兵，依旧徒劳无功，他的那些搏斗技巧在此完全发挥不了，他居然妄图打赢能独力在深夜翻越雪山的男人？男人顶尖的技巧和力量都让他无法从对方的桎梏中挣逃。  
“给我一个解释！”  
健壮的佣兵压在他身上，低头对着他的脸，炽烫的呼吸吹进他的耳朵。  
洛基拒不回答，索尔瞪着他，耐性尽失，雄狮一样地咬上他的嘴唇，要把人啃噬殆尽似地用力吻他。洛基拼命扭动，除了猛往自己嘴里进攻的舌头，对方的下身紧紧蹭贴着自己的，洛基毫无反抗的余地。佣兵的裤子已经撑起了一个鼓包，勃起的老二蹭在洛基的大腿内侧，不仅如此，索尔更变本加厉地探手下去，搓起洛基的裆部。  
索尔很快停下那个狂风骤雨的吻，手上动作却仍在持续，他盯着旅馆的夜班经理说：  
“又是乔纳森派恩，你可真喜欢这名字。”他一面撕扯黑发经理的西装长裤，“是因为他替你开的苞？”  
转眼间完好的裤子已经变成一团破布，被丢弃在旁边，一条内裤跟着被扔在上头。  
索尔的手掌按上那个不着寸缕的臀部，使劲抓揉着那漂亮丰满的肉峰，他用无赖的口吻：“哦，我忘了，帮你屁股开苞的是我。”  
洛基再度挣扎起来，索尔立刻按住他乱蹬的两条长腿，毫不留情地将洛基的身体翻转过去。  
强而有力的大手掰开男人的臀瓣，把手指放在自己嘴里随便舔湿后，索尔就将手指插进臀瓣间的窄洞开始搅弄起来。洛基痛得叫出声音，他先咬住嘴唇，最后还是抑制不住地啜泣起来，“到床上去。”掩不住的呜咽流泄出来，他近乎讨饶地：“地毯――脏！”  
就算他不是旅馆从业人员，也知道旅馆房间地毯的脏污程度远逾想象。  
“你是在向你的客人提出要求吗？看来你这个旅馆经理并不怎么称职。”  
他一边说一边又塞进了一指，并往记忆中的那个位置戳了一下，洛基的身体马上像电流窜过般打颤不已。  
明明探到对方的敏感点，索尔却停住动作，抽出手指，把黑发男人翻回正面，男人的表情脸上还残留着些许迷茫，直到佣兵扣住他的头顶，捏起他的下颚，强迫他张开嘴巴，将他按向自己的阴茎。  
洛基不知道这人是何时拉下裤链掏出老二的，也不知道那粗大的龟头是如何塞进他的嘴巴的，他拼命想要把那玩意儿吐出去，想让外来的入侵者离开他的口腔。索尔不顾他的反抗，加重手中的力道，摆动得更为剧烈，粗暴地捅得更深。  
金发男人太大了，洛基感觉自己下一秒就要窒息而死，更别说要他吞得更深或是做其他什么。  
以前因为对方和同性没有太多经验，加之索尔不认为这个倔强的英国男人会轻易同意――索尔只象征性地抽动了几下，就把他的阴茎从洛基嘴巴拔了出来。洛基立刻伏在地上剧烈地呛咳起来，眼睛里充满了泪水。  
在他好不容易稍微恢复后，洛基发觉自己被拎到床上，上身那饱经蹂躏、累赘无比的西装外套和衬衫已经被佣兵扒除，包括随身带着的手机和其他也被丢置到地板。  
伊丽莎白――旅馆老板，她的意思很明显了，黑发经理的业务手机和对讲机今晚肯定是不会响起了。她能够爽快支付高额的佣金，当然不会在意区区一个旅馆经理――可以把这当作是额外支付的一部分，是连一分佣金都抵不了，仅仅只是让这位传奇佣兵在执行任务前舒展身心的前奏曲，由夜班经理提供给客人的，完美的，“夜晚”服务。  
佣兵欺身压上来，挤进洛基的腿间，用膝盖大开他的双腿，把他两只手扳到头顶，不由分说地低头吻住他的嘴唇。出乎意料地，洛基也回吻索尔，他们激烈地唇舌交缠，在疯狂的激吻里，索尔飞快脱光自己的衣物。在晕眩的视野中，洛基模糊地瞟见了对方健美壮硕的体格以及筋络怒张的庞然阴茎，只一瞥他又被索尔翻了过去，他背对索尔趴在床上，屁股却被提起来，高高地向后翘起。  
在他们为数不多的几次性爱里，对方都会体贴地将灯光调暗，如今他却在满室通亮下以一个羞耻的姿势将弱点完全曝露在这人面前，洛基埋在床榻的脸又愧又红，他岂会不明白这家伙就是故意在折磨他。  
更令他羞耻的是，在这种情况下他居然还能硬着，甚至硬到发痛。

他微微颤栗，或许是因为寒冷的空气，或许是因为背后男人露骨尖锐的视线。  
索尔抹起阴茎上的前液和口水，径自塞进洛基的后穴里。洛基一度以为金发男人会直接插进来，然而以金发佣兵的尺寸，这样的润滑远远不够，他会被这个人生生捅死。  
“床头柜里有润滑剂和保险套。”  
他的嗓音依然沙哑，好在对方还是听清了，探身从抽屉里捞出一把东西。  
“太小了。有钱人全是小鸡鸡。”  
佣兵随便看了一眼包装，就把它们不屑地扔到床下，只留下润滑剂。  
一边抽插搅动，索尔一边开口：  
“葛利高里麦列霍夫是谁？你的情人、床伴？还是你的新主人？你们会让俄国人当指挥官？――啧，真紧，看来他没多疼爱你。”  
洛基抖动了一下。这家伙有什么毛病？连这个也在纠结？！  
那不过是用来接头的暗号罢了！  
“――那是俄国文学主角的名字！”  
无知又没文化的蠢货！  
索尔低头咬了洛基屁股一口。  
“好，你最有文化了，会一边背着十四行诗，一边卖军火。”  
彷佛听见到黑发男人的腹诽，索尔回嘴。  
“真令人赞叹，你居然知道十四行诗。”洛基讽刺。  
索尔捏了下洛基前面，然后抽出手指，换成自己阴茎一鼓作气捅了进去。洛基痛得脸色惨白，攥着床单的指节也用力到死白，然而索尔没有多给他适应的时间，就快速动起腰，每一次都是尽根没入，似乎想用最快的效率将这个人彻底打开。  
“你的屁眼里就跟那一长串俄罗斯名字一样充满皱褶起伏。”索尔赞叹地说。  
“――闭、闭嘴！”  
伴着黏稠的水声，响亮的肉体撞击声从他们连结处传出。巨大的性器在紧致的甬道里粗暴地抽插，全然没有过往的那些温柔和体贴。索尔双手紧紧抓着他的臀瓣，奋力挺动，力度和幅度都越来越大，像恨不得把囊袋也塞进去。  
洛基几乎要被操进床里，再也无力开口说话。金发男人的硕大阴茎把他撑得又胀又满，哪怕随便动一动，都能磨到他的敏感点，炽烫的阴茎不断在他体内进出，旅馆房间里充斥着肉体交媾的淫靡声音，强烈的快感将他完全攫住，一下弓紧身体，一下放软坍塌，无法凭意志控制。  
索尔第一次放慢了节奏，品味着被紧箍着的愉悦感觉。虽然旅馆经理的身体仍被顶着一耸一耸，但比起先前行刑式般的抽送已然减缓不少。他拉起洛基的头，亲吻他的嘴巴，然后又无情地放开，继续从后面猛烈地插抽。  
他知道这个黑发男人的秘密。  
这个夜班经理不是普通的旅馆经理，他曾经是他的任务目标，他救过他。他在一次救援任务里认识了这个男人。  
一年前佣兵雷神接到一项任务，委托他的是一名叫做杰德的女子，她是军火大佬的情妇，她发现她的枕边人打算在下一次的交易里处理掉他的交易代理人。黑发男人——乔纳森派恩，他是军火大佬的替身，专门替对方露面进行交易。代理人本来就是每隔一段时间就必须替换的损耗品，即使这次这个名为乔纳森派恩的家伙很令军火大佬满意也不例外，只是最近的几次交易都会出现一些波折，使他对乔纳森产生了疑虑。  
事实上乔纳森派恩并非黑发男人的真名，他的本名是洛基劳菲森，是英国情报局派出潜伏在军火大佬理查德罗珀身边的卧底探员。他们已经准备好要在这次交易中收线，将罗珀正式逮捕。  
这场各方皆有安排的交易当然不可能顺利，交易现场枪声大作，爆炸惊起，情妇杰德事先安排好的佣兵在千钧一发之际横空杀出，救走了洛基。洛基在战争级别的枪林弹雨中无可避免地受了重伤。佣兵救出他后并没有把人丢到安全的地方就了事，而是将洛基带去私人医院，在他治疗和复健的过程中寸步不离地陪伴，后来他们的关系不再仅仅只是佣兵和任务目标了，但洛基做为MI6探员，必须回MI6归建，两人暂时分开，相约一个月后在维也纳火车站相见，但佣兵在那里等了三天，黑发男子始终没有出现。

他紧紧压着旅馆经理的身体，往前凶狠一撞。  
“我等了你足足三天！”  
他将黑发男人未如期赴约且不告消失这件事，视为这人对他的抛弃与背叛。  
明明保住一命就够了，当时他却违反操守和规定，即使任务结束也没有马上转身离开，他陪伴他、照顾他、帮他复健；他在维也纳车站，在人来人往的交通要枢，等了这人整整三天！  
他们这样的亡命之徒长时间在同一地点停留有多危险，他们都应该十分清楚。  
从满怀对两人未来的憧憬和希望到瞬间破灭，之后的每分每秒都像凌迟一般。他花了好几个月时间说服自己放弃这个人，没想到竟会在这种情况下再见到他一面。  
“你说你一定会来！”  
洛基想要逃开、就地消失，却又下意识地将对方吸得更紧、吞得更深。佣兵不断操着他，彷佛是要跟这些日子承受的后悔与愤恨，以及压抑忽略的欲望全都发泄出来，每一下都又深又用力。顾虑到他伤势初好，那时候的索尔总是温柔而呵护，如今却恍若他人。  
每伴着一次深顶，洛基的腰就变得更加塌软，他的眼泪流得满脸都是，濡湿了床单，在不甘中任由自己被情欲吞没，无法再做多余思考。  
持续不断的挺动终于有了停下来的迹象，索尔一阵猛烈冲刺，最后拔出来射到了洛基背部。洛基抽动了几下，分不清是呜咽或是生理性的颤动。  
洛基低声喘息，麻木地任索尔将他搂在怀里。索尔亲吻他的脸颊，啜吮着他的耳垂，手贴在他的身体轮廓慢慢滑动，一切变得静谧平温和，他用沉抑性感的声音在洛基耳边低语：  
“那时候我是真的喜欢你。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

索尔抚摸洛基身上被他弄出的那些掌痕和齿印，不愿对方逃跑似地紧箍住他。  
浑身酸麻无力的感觉渐渐褪去后，洛基拨开索尔的胳膊，从他怀里挣脱离开。  
“你的服务很不到位，你知道吗？”  
索尔对着背向他站在床边的黑发男人说。他腿间的东西已经半硬，为了享受下一次服务，蓄势待发。  
“――去浴室。”  
洛基没有回头，丢下声音告知自己的去向，一跛一跛地朝浴室的走去。索尔的眼神暗沉阴鸷。  
洛基走到淋浴下，手搭在花洒旋扭时，从他身后伸出一只手帮他一起拧开花洒。索尔的吐息和热水一起扑打在颈后，洛基毫不意外他的出现。  
索尔搂着他，粗实的厚掌摩擦着细腻紧实的腰部肌肤，再一面往下移，搓揉着那润泽饱满的两瓣浑圆。洛基被金发男人掌心的厚茧磨得浑身颤动，低吟出声。  
比起他们分开时，黑发男人胖了一些，手感非同日可语。那时候洛基还在养伤，不是体态最完美的时候，却已经让他梦寐不忘。索尔侧头吮吻那人白皙秀颀的后颈，留下一个个明显的吻痕，一边将对方扳转过来。  
瞟见洛基发红的眼角，索尔想象泪水顺着他的脸庞往下滑落的景象，胸口微微一紧。他想起在第一次时，这人也哭得很凶。  
洛基看着花洒的水沿着雇佣兵饱满完美的肌肉线条不断流下来，情不自禁地咽了下喉咙，当目光延及那人腿间的巨物时，又立刻余悸犹存地撇开视线。  
索尔拉过他，侧头吻住了他的嘴唇，两人嘴唇相贴。即使索尔的舌头溜进了他的口腔，洛基也没有反抗。索尔轻拧洛基的胸前两点――从在床上时就一直被他忽略，现在他像补偿一般地勤奋照顾。在炽热的亲吻里，两个成熟健康男人的贺尔蒙，在浴室里激烈碰撞回荡。  
在接吻的当中，洛基带着索尔从花洒正下方稍微离开一步。洛基伸手将花洒的水扭大，让他们的之间的对话只会被彼此听见，而不至于被任何机械所捕捉。  
“那个女人――”他把手放在索尔的胸口，一边低喘，一边开口，“伊丽莎白科尔夫，她是理查德罗珀的姐姐，她的侄子丹尼，就是罗珀遗留下来的独生子。”  
一年前，由于在当初的爆炸现场并没有找到罗珀的尸体，英国秘密情报局认为罗珀没有死，尤其是在那之后，罗珀的军火事业恢复买卖，照常运作。  
洛基回归后才知道这件事。MI6将卧底任务视为失败，并且将洛基认定为死亡，洛基的归建也不被承认。  
洛基劳菲森从此不复存在，他的存在被完全抹消，成为了不具身份国籍的幽灵。  
“就在这时候，美国CIA向我伸手，要求合作，要我继续回罗珀那里卧底。”  
所谓的“罗珀”那里，就是麦斯特旅馆。  
和MI6相反，美国中央情报局CIA认为罗珀早已死亡，之后罗珀再也没有在人前露面，只透过录音和影像对外进行联络，CIA更加肯定了这一点。CIA想要取得罗珀生意有关的货源、客户、帐户等等所有数据，于是便和查理罗珀的姐姐伊丽莎白科尔夫取得协议，只要她配合CIA的行动，CIA承诺伊丽莎白会把她荷兰丈夫被美国政府扣押的财产归还给她。  
麦斯特旅馆是罗珀之前在姐姐丧夫后，送给姐姐的，同时也是罗珀进行军火买卖的中转站之一，如今凡是流经旅馆的交易讯息都被CIA确实掌握住。  
罗珀“逝世”后，伊丽莎白成为丹尼的监护人，伊丽莎白一边抚养丹尼，一边继续经营麦斯特旅馆，等待“罗珀”的出现。CIA也派来“乔纳森派恩”，称他是来辅助她经营旅馆使旅馆正常运作的，伊丽莎白也睁一只眼闭一只眼，把乔纳森派恩当作普通旅馆经理。  
索尔让洛基转身过去，抚摸他屁股上自己咬出的痕迹，然后把手指伸入洛基尚还松软的后穴弄了几下后，将性器抵在那颤抖张合的穴口，在洛基还来不及做出反应就直接顶了进去。  
“你就这么恨我吗？”  
洛基颤抖着声音问。金发男人故意在伊丽莎白科尔夫面前说溜嘴，当着来历不明的旅馆女老板报出黑发经理的真名。一个名字能够暴露出多少秘密，这人难道没想过，万一她不知道他的卧底身分呢？  
索尔的手紧抓着他的腰臀，一边舔着他的耳朵、脖子，重重地挺进抽出。那个人的身体依然火热又毫无抵抗与保留地接纳了他。  
“你的命是我救的，所以你的命是我的，谁也不能拿走。”  
洛基抽泣地呻吟着，他想要将手伸向下体，却被索尔捉住手腕制止。  
早在床上时黑发男人已经被他操着射出来一次，没来得及瞧见这个人最脆弱的时刻，他一直觉得不够满意。  
索尔把洛基抱进浴缸里，让他坐在自己身上，上下颠簸起来。  
他对黑发男人可说是一见钟情，对他的外貌和身材迷恋至极。现在和大伤初愈那时相比，对方整个人可说是变得滋润无比，更叫他爱不释手，想将这个人连肉带骨地吞进胃里，融进骨血。  
洛基咬着嘴唇泄出长长的呻吟，索尔用力吸吮他的乳头，吮出了一个深暗的痕迹。  
“你就甘心被CIA利用？”索尔问。  
索尔没有要停下来的意思，自顾自地冲撞，洛基双手撑在浴缸两侧，随着索尔的顶动一起一伏，他被折腾得快要没有力气，但金发男人还是那么精力充沛，洛基都要怀疑那人说自己前夜翻越雪山的经历只是随口胡诌。  
“是MI6先舍弃了我，我就不能改认美国人当爹？”  
他被英国报局抛弃，CIA却捡起了他，他有何理由不投靠CIA，为美国人效劳。  
“你唯一能喊爹地的是我。”  
他猛烈地往上挺腰，逼得洛基高声尖叫。他喜欢看他可怜失措的模样，所以忍不住又一遍将这人给吃掉，纵使他十分明白这不代表这个男子的全部。  
强烈的快感吞没了洛基，他抓住索尔的双手，和他十指相扣，伴随对方的律动剧烈地摇晃身体。  
美国中央情报局CIA认为罗珀那些操控生意的影像和录音都是他生前备好的，撑不了太久，果不其然，不到一年时间，罗珀的律师出现了，宣称罗珀已死。  
罗珀在遗嘱里将他的财产和信托都留给儿子丹尼，指名伊丽莎白当小孩监护人，亦即伊丽莎白能得到罗珀的一切，信托中还包括了罗珀在他的“慈善事业”中的一切权利，但这必须在罗珀被认定死亡的一年之后才能够执行。  
原本CIA本来只要等到期限到达，就可以透过伊丽莎白取得罗珀的事务数据，然而在期限仅剩不到一个月之前的现在，那孩子却被不明人物绑架到了埃及开罗。  
无论是对罗珀那边或者是CIA，丹尼的存在都至关重要。  
一起弄脏了白瓷浴缸后，洛基虚脱地伏在索尔的身上，索尔的手轻轻摩擦着他的脸庞，他只希望他再次醒来时不要还是在这该死的浴缸里，他阖上眼睛轻声说：  
“我会跟你一起去开罗。”

tbc

边打炮边谈正事。我觉得不行~


End file.
